Vega and Wylie - Vylie
by Lia de los muertos
Summary: A love story about Vega and Wylie
1. Chapter 1

The Mentalist  
Wylie &amp; Vega – Vylie  
a fanfiction by McToasty

"Vega. We got a case. Get your jacket." , Cho said in his standard loving voice.  
With an inner smile Vega jumped out of her chair, grabbed her jacket and jogged after Cho. "finally" , she thought, "we have a case again. And I'm on the go with Cho!"  
she was very proud to walk next to him. She looked up to him and always had respect for every smart thought he came up with, for every order he silently obeyed and for every pokerface he kept while getting screamed at by some weirdo.  
With self-confidence she placed one step after the other until they arrived at the car. Secretly she hoped Cho would now throw her the keys and say: "how about you drive for a change" , but of course that didn't happen.  
It was mid-December and very cold. The snow was as white as diamonds and lay on every house top. While Cho was carefully driving through the plowed but slippery streets, Vega looked out of the window and started to daydream. It was a longer drive but she didn't mind. More time for her to draw the perfect life in her head. She imagined to have a big house with roses in the front and cherry trees in the back yard. With light red walls and lots of candles in the living room. A big kitchen with yellow tiling and a enormous fridge. The bedroom had to be orange. But not that girly orange – more like an orange a man would be fine with. Because there should be one next to her in bed. Blond. She liked blond men. And a bit taller than her. And blue eyes.  
"what?", she heard Cho say and jumped a bit of surprise.  
"I didn't say anything" , she replied, "did I?"  
"you sighed."  
"Oh… uhm well yeah. I … was day dreaming. Sorry." , she said a bit embarrassed that she didn't notice she made a noise. She even found her elbow resting against the window, supporting her head. "gosh." , she thought, "I have to stop doing that on the job. Or else he'll think I'm not focusing on my job."  
In the Office she dosen't do that. She does focus on her job. But when she rides along in a car or bus, she can't help but daydream. And the snow shining so beautifully…  
"Where are we heading?" , she asked to change the subject.  
"To the Christmas fair. Wylie, Jane and Lisbon are already there."  
"What do you need me for then?", she asked a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be working alone with Cho.  
"Wylie needs you. Jane called and said I should come and take you. You would be needed."  
Now the disappointment shrank and she felt good. She felt needed and that felt nice.  
As they arrived Jane almost immediately came running and pressed a bag into Vega's hands and said "Hey. Here – put this on and come meet me and Wylie at the music booth over there" and roughly pointed in a direction.  
Vega looked at Cho who was not as confused as she was. He seems to be used to Janes weird ideas. Vega got changed in the restroom and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked great. Jane gave her a white shirt, a light brown blazer, a feather necklace, dark jeans, light brown boots and a big beige scarf made out of wool. She nodded, smiled and walked out of the restroom and towards where Jane pointed to. She found the little brown booth right next to a platform where you could ice skate. Jane waved her inside and said "Ok here's what you're going to do…" and before Jane could start explaining Wylie came out of a door and walked towards Vega. He looked stunning. "Wow. He looks handsome." , Vega thought and caught herself starring at him. She shook her head, looked insecure at Jane and said "Yes?"  
"Ok - There were three murders. On three different Christmas fairs around this area. Every year people get engaged on that ice skating platform because it's romantic. The three victims were women who were about to answer the will you marry me question. The thing is – they are kamikaze hit men. The killer screams "I suffered so you shall suffer", shoots the woman and then himself. We know it is going to happen again today because we wrote on a public blog, that the employer used to communicate with the hit men, that today was the last Christmas fair around here and that today would be the last chance to propose to your girlfriend if you wanted to do something special and romantic. 5 minutes after writing that someone wrote an encoded message which we solved and it was a message at the "fine selfless men" and that they knew what is to do. The only problem is we have to make sure Wylie asks you before anybody else does."  
"Oh God. That's just sick. What horrible person hires men to shot women on such a beautiful time in their lives? Let's catch this bastard!" , Vega said.  
"That's the spirit." , Jane smiled.  
"Oh don't forget to wear your bullet proof vest." , said Wylie and helped her into the vest.  
"One last question – how do we prevent him from killing me?" , said Vega with a bit of fear in her voice.  
Lisbon joined and said "Don't worry. We have people sitting on every camera and the armed cops walking around her are in on it and watching. They'll step in when we found a suspect."  
Vega nodded, not very convinced but she knew she could trust her team. Wylie stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. You're safe. I'll protect you." Vega had to suppress laughing because it was so funny of him to say it to her. She was the trained cop and he was the computer guy. But it was so cute of him so say that so she smiled and thanked him. Wylie blushed a little.  
"Ok guys – let's go. They are letting people on the surface. Wylie – wait 5 minutes and then propose. Do you have the ring?" , Lisbon said with a shaky voice.  
"Uhm – yeah. Of course." , he said and pressed his hand against his chest pocket to feel if it was still there. Vega took Wylie's hand and walked out of the booth.  
Everything seemed to go according to plan. Lisbon nodded at two cops, they nodded to her, she nodded at us and we nodded back.  
"Showtime!", Jane whispered, coming from behind doing Jazz hands.  
"Alright…" said Wylie "let's go, honey." Vega laughed. It was a serious situation, but Wylie made it more relaxed. Vega liked that. She never noticed that he was so cute and funny.  
They walked over to the ice platform, put on their ice skates and started skating.  
"Oh, I didn't skate for a while. This isn't as easy as I remember.", said Vega almost tripping. Wylie got hold of her arm and held her up.  
"Thanks", she said with a blush.  
"No problem", he said, "Hold on to me while you skate, so you don't fall."  
She smiled, grabbed his arm and carefully continued skating.  
"Wow" she thought "Wylie can be really romantic. And he looks so good in those clothes. I never looked at him this way…"  
Jane, who went back to the music booth, put on a different song.  
It changed from "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer" to Enya's "Trains and winter rains".  
When Vega was a child her parents always put on Enya on Christmas. That song was her mother's favorite and hers too. She looked at Wylie. She looked at the snowflakes which were slowly sailing to the ground. Her heart stared to race and a beautiful feeling spread in her body. She forgot for a few minutes that she was on the job and she even moved differently. Her body lost that stiffness it always had. She floated over the surface. Her face sparkled. She was happy. Really happy. Even though nothing special really happened. It was just that everything around her was beautiful and she forgot everything else. She just saw the pretty things in life. And she held hands with a handsome guy, who, what she now realized, was always nice to her.  
"Ready?" Wylie suddenly said and Vega shook her head and woke up out of her dream world.  
"Uh yeah. Sure." She said softly.  
"Ok. Here we go"  
Vega skated slower and came to a stand. Wylie turned her towards him, looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. He knelt down on the cold ice, looked up to her and smiled. The people started to stare and pointed at them. Vega blushed and felt a bit uncomfortable. Wylie opened his mouth and was about to say "Vega" but then changed his mind in time and said "Michelle" so loud that everybody could hear. The people skated towards them.  
"Michelle, will you marry me?"  
He held a little red box up and opened it towards her. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She held her breath and her heart started to race again. Faster this time. She knew this wasn't real but it sure felt like it for a few seconds. So real that tears came to her eyes. She never had an serious relationship with a man so she never even talked about marriage and she also never thought about it. She wanted to concentrate on her job.  
Jane didn't tell her what to answer to the question, but she thought it wouldn't come as far. And then she remembered why they were doing this.  
"Shouldn't someone try to shoot me know?" she thought.  
She waited for about 10 seconds and looked down at Wylie. He knew what she was thinking and pulled up his eyebrows which probably meant "Say something. The people are waiting"  
So she pretended to be all touched and stuff and said out loud, "Yes! Yes I want to marry you!"  
Everybody started clapping and cheering. They both didn't know what to do next so Vega pulled him up and hugged him with as much fake passion as she possessed.  
But apparently that wasn't enough for the crowd and some people were shouting "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Vega couldn't see Wylie's face because they still were hugging. The CBI didn't interfere so Vega loosened the embracement and looked into Wylie's eyes. They were blue. His hair was blond. It was in that moment where she realized that Wylie fit her Perfect-Man-Imagination. Her heart took over and she leant forward and closed her eyes. Wylie put his hand on her cheek and slowly moved his face toward hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she opened her mouth a bit. Their lips where just an inch away when suddenly a loud gunshot was fired. Both opened their eyes widely and looked worried at each other.  
Vega looked down at her chest.  
"Are you hit?", Wylie asked worried  
She touched her vest and waited if she felt a pain. But she didn't.  
"I… don't think so.", she replied quietly. They looked around.  
"There." , said Vega. She pointed at Lisbon holding her gun at an man lying on the floor. "We got him!" Vega and Wylie high fived. The people around them were very confused. Vega looked at Wylie and they laughed.

... if you liked it and want it to continue write a comment, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wylive and Vega – Vylie  
Chapter 2  
a fanfiction by McToasty

After the ambulance took the shooter away, Lisbon went up to Vega and Wylie, put her gun back in her holster and said "good job guys. very convincing."  
"Thanks." Wylie said before Vega could even take a breath and say something.  
They took of their bullet proof vests and changed their clothes.  
"Hey Jane?", Vega yelled out of the cabin.  
"Yes, Vega?"  
"Where did you get these cool clothes? You have a great taste in woman clothing!"  
Jane looked at Wylie and smiled.  
"Actually, Wylie bought those clothes you were wearing.", he said and left.  
"Oh", Vega said in the believe Jane was still there, "Well then Wylie has a great taste in clothes then. Did he get his clothes, too? They looked great on him. So much better than the checkered shirts he is always wearing."  
"Thanks. And yeah I got mine as well.", Wylie said after coughing demonstratively.  
Vega swallowed. _That was embarrassing_, she thought. She blushed and stepped out of the changing room. "Uhm… I…well I meant to say…" she stumbled.  
"It's ok. I know I look good in these clothes. I should throw out those shirts and get myself some new threads.", he said while doing a gangster rapper gesture.  
Vega laughed.  
"Maybe. But you look cute in your shirts, too.", she said.  
He smiled. "Hey listen… do you maybe… I don't know… want to see the rest of the Christmas fair while it's still here. Lisbon said it's no problem, we would be done for today. I mean only if you like…"  
"Sure!", she said with joy. "but only if I get the chance to beat you at a cotton candy eating contest." She laughed.  
"You're on!", he said and held the door open for her.  
Vega put on her jacket and stepped outside. The atmosphere was still as nice as it was when they were skating. The snow that fell from the sky was so beautiful. The snowflakes were so big you could she almost every detail of their pattern.  
She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes as the cold flakes fell on her face and melted like butter. She took a deep breath and thought about the "almost-kiss".  
"Hey Wylie, About what happened on the ice skating ring…" she started to say until she noticed that he wasn't standing next to her anymore. She opened her eyes and looked around searching for him. He came walking towards her with two giant cotton candy sticks in his hands, with an even bigger grin on his face, like a child who tasted ice cream for the first time.  
"Are you even able to eat all this at a time anyway?" , Wylie said and smirked.  
"Oh you'll see" , said Vega with a challenging face "hand one over! I'll show you. First one with an empty stick and mouth wins!"  
"All right. Go on one. Three, two…" Wylie counted. Both staring at the big lump of pink fluffy sugar. "One, GO!" , Wylie shouted. So loud that the other guys noticed them having a contest. Jane and Lisbon walked over to them and couldn't help but laugh at Wylie whose face was full of pink cotton.  
"You have more cotton candy on your face than on your stick." , Lisbon said and laughed. They all did. Soon enough Cho came over too and shook his head.  
"You know that's sugar with food coloring, nothing more?! Why don't you eat something more healthy?"  
"Becauf if's delifious." , Vega said with a full mouth.  
"Yeah.", Wylie agreed.  
"Fine then. You'll have cavities – just sayin'." Cho said and walked away.  
"What a party pooper." Jane said "go on – I want to know who will win. I'll place my bet on Vega. What so you say Teresa?"  
"No way – Wylie will win. Have you seen the size of his mouth?"  
"five bucks" said Jane holding a five dollar bill towards her.  
"How about a nice evening with candles and dinner?", she said with a tempting smile.  
"sounds even better."  
So Jane and Lisbon stood around them and said things like "come on!" and "swallow that big pink ball of goodness!"  
Which didn't really help for it made them laugh even more.

To be continued…

P.S. – knowing what happened to Vega I decided to let her alive in my fanfic. That is if you guys are still interested in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Wylie and Vega – Vylie  
Chapter 3  
a fanfiction by McToasty

After 10 minutes of stuffing pink fluff down their throats, Vega swallowed her last piece of cotton candy and threw her hands in the air to show her victory.  
"well, you're a snail Wylie - got beaten by a girl. Ouch." Said Jane.  
"Hey!" yelled Vega and punched Jane in the arm. "I'm not a girl! I'm a woman. And Wylie didn't do that bad himself… I've beaten slower people." She winked at Wylie, who smiled and threw away the rest of his cotton candy.  
"I'm just glad it's over. Can't stand having one more bite of that stuff. I need something to drink." Wylie said.  
Lisbon looked at them all and asked "What about Ben's? "  
"Oh great idea – let's get some beer." Vega said and snatched Wylie's hand almost without noticing. They looked at each other and blushed. Vega then quickly let go of Wylie's hand and ran hers through her hair. She was embarrassed and Wylie saw that.  
"You guys go ahead. I have to get my jacket out of the car. We'll meet there." Said Lisbon.  
Jane thought he should let them alone to talk so he said that he would come with her.  
As he walked away he turned, smiled and winked at Wylie.  
After a few minutes of silence Vega broke it with "So… today went great, don't you think?"  
"Yeah. We caught the guy."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeaaah…."  
"Listen about what happened… or what was doing to happen…"  
Wylie didn't let her finish her sentence, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He gently laid his hand against her cheek and came closer. She could hear his heart pound against his chest and closed her eyes. His breath smelled of sweet cotton candy and his nose touched hers. She sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm and soft. She ran her hand through his blond hair, it was cold and full of snow, but still as soft as his lips. Wylie loosened up and increased the pressure of the kiss. He laid his hands gently on her hips and pulled her body closer to his. She felt so loved. She felt so protected. He made her feel so beautiful and wanted. She never kissed a man who was so gentle and kind. She fell in love with him in that moment.  
In love. From "the computer guy" to the man she fell in love with after a kiss. A beautiful, romantic kiss in the snow, surrounded by beautiful music. Kissed by a handsome and gently man. It was perfect.  
After slowly unlocking their lips she still kept her eyes shut for a few seconds. The still felt that cozy feeling inside her and she didn't want to let it go just yet.  
She smiled and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Wylie's beautiful ice blue eyes. Those were the eyes she always dreamed about and they were there every day at work and she never noticed. Now she noticed. And now it tingled inside her body when she saw his dreamy blue eyes. She sighed and said "You make me feel so beautiful."  
"You are beautiful." He said and stroke a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Thank you, Jason. For everything"

To be continued … :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Mentalist  
Wylie &amp; Vega – Vylie  
a fanfiction by McToasty

After they both stared into each other's eyes for a while, Jane and Lisbon come back from the car. They are smiling and as Vega sees that they are holding hands, she smiles too and lets out a sigh of happiness. Never before she had noticed that being touched by somebody so gentle was so beautiful – well she also noticed that she was never touched by somebody so gentle like Wylie. The men who touched her were always very ungentle… in fact, they were brutal. Vega always seems to attract rude and rough men. Probably because of her military vein. The first impression one gets of Agent Michelle Vega is mostly wrong one. Strict, stiff, strong and she knows what she wants. This is what Vega always thinks of herself as well. But there are things nobody can see from the outside, nobody but Wylie – she is loving, kind and gentle. Something very important and good, but even Vega herself never saw this part of her… until now. Wylie's loving gaze into her dark eyes is like a single, but powerful sun beam shining upon her inner flower and letting it blossom for the first time. It was always there, but never before was a man capable to let it flourish with beauty. Wylie was.  
She felt so great. So fresh and beautiful that she couldn't stop smiling. He makes her so happy, even though she doesn't really know him… but she just has this feeling of knowing him for years, like they met before in another life.

Wylie feels the same way. He can't take his eyes off of her. Off of this beautiful person. Wylie sees beyond the strict and strong face, he sees her soft beauty, her gentle smile and smells her cherry blossom perfume when she walks past his desk. He sees the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And he kissed her – he just can't believe it.

The awkward silence breaks as Jane says: "Hey. Are you guys coming or what?"  
Like torn out of a dream, Wylie and Vega look at him and reply: "Um… yeah. Of course."  
They catch up with them and while Wylie holds the door open for the ladies, Vega strokes his arm and takes his hand to pull him inside Ben's behind her.  
After they order beer, Vega whispers in Wylvie's ear: "Hey, do you want to come to my place after this? I mean… not for… I just, well… so we can talk and so we can be in private and we don't annoy Jane and Lisbon and… um… ugh – ok. Forget it…", she blushes and before she turns away, Wylie gently touches her cheek and holds her face in front of hers.  
"Don't worry – I understood", he smiles, "I'd love to come with you. Do you like crème brûlée? I make damn good desserts."  
She breathes out relieved and smiles as well. "Sorry, I'm kind of nervous. Normally I'm not like this – I don't know what's up with me."  
"I do.", Wylie says and winks, but let's his sentence end there.  
At first Vega is confused but then realized what Wylie was thinking and blushes.  
"No... it's not that… I mean … ugh. I'll stop talking", she tries to pull the situation in a less embarrassing direction – it didn't work.

They all are having great fun together, drinking beer and talking. As it getting late Lisbon says: "Well everyone – we better go home. I want you all at work tomorrow."  
They pay and leave. In front of the door they say goodbye, Jane and Lisbon walk to the car and Vega looks at Wylie and says: "So… you still want to come?" and he replies: "Sure." And smiles.  
Hand in hand they walk down the street. Vega lives not far from the place they were.  
The sky is clear and they could see every star so bright.  
"Look – it's full moon!" , Vega says with a childish joy and points at the bright circle in the night sky.  
"How nice", Wylie says. "Where do you live?"  
"Right around the corner."

She puts in the key and is about to turn it around as Wylie strokes her hair. She loves that feeling when someone plays with her hair and she immediately gets goosebumps.  
"Are you cold? You are shivering.", Wylie asks.  
"No.", she giggles and looks into him eyes. "You make me shiver."  
They look at each other and slowly walk into the apartment. After the door closes Vega steps towards Wylie and lays her hand on his chest. Wylie runs his hand through her hair once again and look at her waiting for her to shiver again, and after she does he smiles with that gorgeous, sexy smile. Vega stares at his compelling mouth and bites her lip.  
What happened next is every woman's deepest desire…

To be continued… ;)  
I stopped on purpose so I can see if you are really interested…  
Let me know in the comments :* 


	5. Chapter 5

Their faces come closer and in that moment the air feels hot between them. They close their eyes to feel the intensity, first looking down on each other's lips and then closing them completely.  
Because of the exiting tension, they hold their breath until at last their lips meet in the dim light of the apartment. As they kiss passionately, Wylie slowly runs his hand across her back being able to feel every bone of her spine. His hand stops in the middle and pushes her torso closer to his. His body feels warm and soft and he smells like a warm sunny day. Nothing in particular – just good and appealing.  
It was just beautiful, they didn't think, they just let everything happen.  
Gently touching their skin and feeling the heat of their breath. All they did was kiss. But it felt so much more than that. For the first time Vega experienced something intimate and beautiful like that. Nobody had made her feel like that ever before.  
They both thought about sleeping with each other and it seemed that they thought of it at the same time, because they looked at each other and saw that both were nervous. As they grasped that they were thinking about the same thing, they laughed and just shook their heads, meaning: "no. let's just wait until we both feel good and aren't nervous anymore".  
Vega and Wylie couldn't have had a more beautiful evening.  
They ordered Pizza and watched a movie. Because Vega wasn't the romantic-movie-type she only had horror, thriller or psycho thrillers on her shelf.  
Wylie tried to be cool and wanted to seem like a guy who could easily watch the scariest movie without wincing even once, he said: "Let's watch this one." and pointed a DVD called "The Unborn".  
"um… sure. I've seen that one hundreds of times… not even scary anymore…" Vega said, also trying to be cool.  
As they were sitting on the couch and pushed play, they moved closer to each other until their legs almost crossed. When something scary happened in the movie, they both flinched and only moved closer to each other. After almost sitting on each other, they decided to turn off the TV and talk instead and said that the movie "was boring anyway".  
"Tell me something about you." Wylie said, laying on his back with Vega on top of his chest.  
Vega looked into his eyes. "What do you want to know?"  
"Tell me about your life before you came and joined us." He said.  
Putting on a thinking face, Vega just said: "actually. I know something better we could do" and began running her hand through his hair and moving her face closer to his.  
"Oh yeah… what do you have in mind?" Wylie said slowly closing his eyes.  
Suddenly he felt a soft hit on his chest.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Vega screamed and threw another pillow at Wylie before ducking behind the sofa.  
Shaking off his shock, he stood up and grabbed all the pillows he could carry and started throwing them at Vega while screaming: "Oh you're on, girl!"  
"Missed me, missed me!" she kept teasing him. He ran in her direction and tackled her to the ground. Sitting on her pelvis and holding her hands down, he smiled at her, like a victor, like he had won. So he thought. Vega let him push her down and said: "fine. Seems you have won…"  
With a jump, she flipped him over, now sitting on his pelvis and holding his hands down, saying: "…NOT!" and laughing. "You are so crazy, you know that?" Wylie said, seeing her eyes sparkle in the dim light. "and you know what else?" he asked.  
"What? Tell me." Vega answered.  
"You are so beautiful. I have never seen more beautiful eyes in my life." He said with a soft and loving voice.  
Vega loosened her grip and let herself sink onto his chest, listening to his heart beat, calming her, making her smile. She raised her head and said "close your eyes."  
Wylie looked at her for a while, then closed his eyes and waited. Vega rolled off of him, and pushed his body into an upright sitting position. The Wylie heard a sound like when you shake out a shirt or so, but kept his eyes shut. He then felt her pushing her fingers under his sweater and pulling it up.  
"is she taking off my clothes?" he thought.  
She was. But only his sweater and shirt. He now was sitting on the floor with a bare torso. A few minutes nothing happened, so he said: "Michelle? Are you still there?" but suddenly he felt something touching his back. He felt her bare torso pressing against his. He could feel her cold breast and hardened nipples against his warm back.  
"Of course I'm still here. I was just admiring the view." She answered softly.  
She brings forward her hands slowly stroking his skin and slightly scratching his chest. With still his eyes closed, Wylie couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. This felt so incredibly nice and good. She started kissing his back, slowly and full of love.  
Softly she whispered in his ear: "Touch me."  
Tingling went through his whole body.

To be continued ;)  
Thanks


End file.
